


Pony Luvins (art)

by The_Anglophile



Category: IAMX
Genre: Art, Benevolent Herr CeeCee, Drawing, Other, SFW art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anglophile/pseuds/The_Anglophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so the orphan was brought into the family!</p>
<p>This is art (SFW)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pony Luvins (art)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost this image to any other website. [DA](http://cuculus-rex.deviantart.com/#/art/Pony-Luv-116397369?hf=1)


End file.
